


Breakfast

by Malecftw



Category: Ben Hardy - Fandom
Genre: Ben Hardy - Freeform, F/M, ben hardy fluff, ben hardy imagine, ben hardy x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecftw/pseuds/Malecftw
Summary: A little thing about Ben Hardy with a curvy reader. Short but flufffff*not proofread*
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Original Female Character(s), Ben Hardy/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Breakfast

“I never want to leave this bed.” You groan into the pillow, enjoying the last morning of the weekend. “Then don’t.” A soft voice behind you says, planting soft kisses on your neck as you close your eyes in bliss. “Only if you stay here too.” Your eyes find his after you turn around, now facing him. “Not a problem,” he whispers, scooting even closer, embracing you in his warmth as he pecks your lips. His hands quickly find their way to your sides, a part of your body he loves to grab the most besides your ass of course. “Mr. Hardy, are you copping a feel?” He fakes hurt, as his mouth forms into a smile. “I would never future Mrs. Hardy.” You slap his chest. “Is this the proposal?” He chuckles, only you could make a serious assumption like that 5 minutes after you’ve woken up. “Trust me, darling, it’ll be a lot better than this.” At that you swoon and cuddle further into his chest, needing to be loved up to the max.

After a couple more minutes your stomach started to grumble, making both you and loverboy laugh. Shudders ran up and down your body as you uncovered it, making your way out of bed to get started on breakfast.  
“Daaaaamn dat ass!” Ben said loudly in a horrible imitation of his otherwise perfect American accent. You turned your head, looking back at him cheekily before smacking it and saying: “All yours baby.”

You hadn’t always been this confident about your body. During your teen years, you’d really struggled with your body image. That all changed when Ben came into your life. He worshipped both your body and soul to the point of it affecting your self-esteem in a positive way. 

Being loved up 24/7 rarely gave you time to let those negative thoughts sneak back into your head. However when they did, Ben was quick to nip it in the bud, always being able to read you like an open book.

“Babe, breakfast is ready.” You shouted up the stairs, just about hearing the door of the bathroom close.  
You walked back to the kitchen, already fixing Ben’s plate for him. “God it smells amazing in here.”  
“Thank you, baby, for being the only one besides me who loves my cooking.”

He grabs your hand, pulling you in for a kiss before saying: “That’s not the only thing I love.’


End file.
